zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can vote and/or suggest a fight only if you have performed at least 50 mainspace edits; otherwise, your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count, and enter your name. * You must be active for at least one week before you can vote and/or suggest. * No suggesting fights for other users * No more than eight suggestions per week * 1 support column * Signed on users only * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion; you automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected. * A user can suggest only one fight per week (for example, you may not suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Eeno vs. Sir Frosty They are both enemies made out of snow that appear in snow regions. They attack Link by throwing snow at him, Eenos throw snowballs and Sir Frosties throw their heads. They break up into smaller parts, Eenos become separate smaller eenos and sir frosties become smaller as they throw their body parts. They are most effectively beaten with projectiles, fire arrows and cannon fire.Rusl 33 : : Score! --AuronKaizer ' 01:26, January 5, 2011 (UTC) : : It's alright, I guess. Nice amount of connections and stuff, but I just don't really like it all that much. Hence, you gets a neutral. - McGillivray227 01:29, January 5, 2011 (UTC) : : Yeah, this ones not bad. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:01, January 5, 2011 (UTC) : : Sir Frosty for the win -'Minish Link 02:15, January 5, 2011 (UTC) : : Nice one The 03:09, January 8, 2011 (UTC) : : Borderline for me, but I like it enough to support. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:43, January 8, 2011 (UTC) : : I don't really care for either of the combatants, but the connections are good enough for a support. Jedimasterlink (talk) 04:10, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Ice Block vs. Orca Resuggesting. A battle of the world's two most frigidly efficient beings-- The legendary warrior Orca, with a heart of ice, and the Ice Block, with its ability to, uh, freeze stuff and hide it in a really cool way. The similarities are obvious and should speak for themselves. The most epic fight is back and this time let's hope it WINS! -'Minish Link' 03:00, January 8, 2011 (UTC) : : It's the best fight ever conceived by a Minish. --AuronKaizer ' 03:01, January 8, 2011 (UTC) : : OMG my brain can't handle the win. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ''' 03:06, January 8, 2011 (UTC) : : It's time if time allows. The 03:09, January 8, 2011 (UTC) : : Just because you asked me to support. Trying to manipulate the vote just because I'm your friend, huh? No. I refuse. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 03:43, January 8, 2011 (UTC) : : I had a completely and utterly independent and spontaneous change of heart. Oh look, where did this money come from? I have no idea. Great fight, buddy! ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' ' 03:53, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Comments Category:Zeldapedia